


Persona Non Nota

by telperion_15



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don wonders what happened to his brother...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persona Non Nota

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for numb3rs100 on LiveJournal - prompt #136 Resemblance.

Don hovered in the doorway, watching Charlie and Amita working on something together.

Charlie was leaning over Amita’s shoulder, his hand absently stroking her arm while she pointed at something on the laptop screen. They looked happy together, and Don was glad they had finally stopped dancing around each other and gotten on with it.

  


  


After a couple more minutes, Amita shut down the computer and packed her things away. Standing up, she was about to leave when Charlie caught her hand and pulled her back for a kiss. It was a gesture that spoke of a comfortable intimacy, and a secure relationship.

  


  


As Charlie turned to one of his chalkboards, Amita made her way to the door. She smiled when she saw Don, but didn’t say anything, brushing past him into the corridor.

  


  


Don watched Charlie at work for a few more seconds, then knocked on the doorframe, making his brother jump.

  


  


“Hi, I’m looking for a Professor Charles Eppes. You might know him. Shy, awkward around women, never comfortable unless he’s consumed in his numbers? Actually, come to think of it, you look a lot like him.”

  


  


Charlie scowled. “Ha ha, very funny,” he said sarcastically. “I’m not a total loser when it comes to women, you know.”

  


  


“I can see that,” replied Don, gesturing in the direction Amita had gone. “Whatever happened to my socially inept little brother, hmmm? It’s like you’ve become a new person.”

  


  


“Oh, the socially inept Charlie’s still in here,” said Charlie lightly. “I’ve just become very good at hiding him.”

  


  


There was another knock on the door, and a cluster of female students swept into the room, instantly monopolising Charlie’s attention. Don retreated and watched the interaction, as Charlie slipped on his ‘math rock god’ persona.  
__

  


  


_Very good at hiding him_, indeed.


End file.
